Mega Man X8 Script (Axl's story)
Script from the game Mega Man X8, Axl 's storyline only (See also: Zero's storyline and X's storyline). Scene 1: Prologue (Scene opens to view a very tall tower with small railcars traveling up and down its sides.) Narrator: The endless Reploid rebellions continue. Humans, however, have begun migrations to the Moon, thanks to new technology. This plan is called the "Jakob Project", and an Orbital Elevator was built as part of it. Highly advanced new generation Reploids have been brought to the Moon's surface to work. (The camera zooms in on a certain railcar that starts to spark and shudder on its way down. Suddenly, it breaks off the track with a large explosion and plummets down towards the earth as the game's subtitle is shown, "Paradise Lost".) Scene 2: The New Generation (Scene fades in again with the wreckage of the railcar burning on the ground.) Announcer: There has been an accident on board the No. 4 descending container. All personnel... (X stands near the flames, speaking into his communicator.) X: This is X. I've encountered an accident while on patrol of the Orbital Elevator. Dispatch rescue Mechaniloids immediately! (X stops and looks up in shock as a large group of Reploids that all look like Sigma suddenly push aside a piece of metal and exit the ruined vehicle.) X: Si... Sigma!? (The Sigmas stare at X, who prepares to fight them, but they then step aside to reveal another Reploid.) ???: To protect ourselves from damage during the accident, we had to copy a sturdy Sigma Body. We new generation Reploids enjoy complete and total immunity to all viruses... So even copying something as dangerous as Sigma provides no risk. (As the stranger speaks, the Reploids around him glow white and shift back to their normal forms. X reluctantly relaxes.) X: Who are you? Lumine: I'm Lumine. I'm the director in charge of the Elevator, and of the Jakob Project. (X stares at Lumine as the scene fades out.) Scene 3: Crabs-Y Computer: Warning! Warning! (Scene cuts to the Hunter Base.) Alia: I'm picking up Maverick readings near the Jakob facility! All Hunters near Point Galapagos, please dispatch immediately! X: Roger! (X and Axl teleport to the Noah's Park area in the middle of a dense jungle. Alia contacts them again.) Alia: X... This new Maverick... It's pattern is very unusual. I'd like to do some research on it, so try to pick up plenty of samples. X: Got it. OK, Axl, let's get going! Axl: Ready when you are, X. Alia: When you need Axl's help, call him in with a Character Change. Axl: Better watch out, X. I might just steal your spotlight. Alia: You two be careful. I'll send Zero over later to give you a hand. (X encounters a strange capsule. As he approaches, a hologram of Dr. Light appears.) Dr. Light: X... I thought something like this might happen someday, so I've prepared parts for you. First, I'll give you the Neutral Armor. You can power up this armor by adding parts to it. I have new parts for you... They're Buster Parts I. Equip this part, and you'll gain the ability to perform new kinds of Charge Attacks. Equip this new ability and board the capsule, X. (X steps into the capsule and receives the upgrade.) Dr. Light: I hope this is the last time we need to use weapons of war like this, X. I really do. (The hologram dissipates and the capsule closes.) (X continues through the forest until he encounters a large red Mechaniloid, Crabs-Y. Alia contacts him.) Alia: X! Axl! I've examined the data on that Maverick. Looks like it grabs its opponents and immobilizes them. If you're grabbed by the enemy, call for a Tag Assist and help is on the way! (X fights and defeats the Mechaniloid before moving on.) X: Alia... I got a sample of that Maverick for you. Alia: I'd like to start analyzing it right away. Bring it to me as soon as you can! X: Roger. I'm on my way. Axl, I'm counting on you to clean up here. Axl: No problem, X! This'll be a snap. (The player takes control of Axl, who continues on until he gets to a large pit.) Alia: Axl, it looks like you'll need to hover over from the edge to continue onward. To hover, press the jump button again and hold it while in mid-air. (Axl continues through the area until he finds Zero.) Zero: Axl, pick up the pace! This is no time to slack off! Axl: You show up late and have the nerve to complain? I can more than handle a few Mavericks all by myself anyway. Zero: That's the spirit! Let's move! (Zero and Axl soon encounter Crabs-Y again and engage it in battle. During the fight, the Attack Gauge fills up completely.) Alia: Now, you two! The Attack Gauge is full! You can use the Double Attack! It's an ultra-powerful combo! Time it carefully! (Axl and Zero together destroy the Mechaniloid.) Axl: Ha! Piece of cake! Snagged a sample from that Maverick, too! Zero: Nice work! Now take it and head back, Axl. Axl: OK! I'll leave the rest up to you. (The player takes control of Zero, who continues through the area until he finds a tall wall.) Alia: It looks like the entrance to that building is above you. Use the Double Jump to get up there. (Zero climbs the wall and finds X again.) X: Sorry to keep you waiting, Zero. How've you been holding up? Zero: Barely broke a sweat... C'mon! Let's go! (Alia contacts X.) Alia: I've completed my analysis of enemies who use protective barriers! They can completely defend against normal attacks, but you can break their barriers. X's full Charge Shot does the trick, as does Zero's third hit in a combo... And Axl can break barriers with repeated concentrated shots. (X and Zero meet again inside the hallway.) Alia: X, Zero... Can you hear me? That Maverick's signal is getting really close now. According to my analysis, the Double Attack should work best on this Maverick. When the Attack Gauge is full, use the Double Attack! (X and Zero defeat the Maverick once and for all.) Scene 4: An Old Friend (X, Zero, and Axl step forward to warp out, but are knocked backward by a sudden barrage of missiles. When the smoke clears, X looks up to see Vile standing on top of a wall.) Vile: How nice to see you again, X! X: Vile!? (Axl looks at Zero, confused. Zero explains to him who Vile is.) Zero: He used to be a Class A Hunter, but now he's our sworn enemy! He's a Maverick and a wanted criminal. (Vile chuckles as he listens to Zero's description.) Vile: I'd love to stay and play, boys, but I'm afraid have too much work to do. (Vile gestures to a large machine behind him that is holding an unconscious Lumine captive.) X: Lumine!? Vile: That's right. The Orbital Elevator is under our control now. X: Just what do you plan to do?! Vile: It begins now, X. A new world will be born! Ha ha ha ha! (Vile flies away with Lumine in tow before the Hunters can catch him. X, Zero, and Axl return to the Base.) Scene 5: The New Navigators (When the three Hunters return to base, Alia speaks to them about the situation.) Alia: They're after Lumine, the director of the facility. If that's the case... Then the ultimate goal must be control of the Orbital Elevator. X: I don't know what the deal is, but Vile kept talking about some new world beginning. Alia: They must be up to something big... Oh! (Alia's computer suddenly picks up several Maverick readings.) Alia: I'm picking up a Maverick reading! (X views the Mavericks' data, then chooses either Zero or Axl to accompany him on the mission.) Alia: Let me introduce your new navigators... (One of the new Navigators speaks.) Layer: Nice to meet you, Hunters. My name is Layer. My specialty is analyzing enemy abilities. I hope I can be of use. (The other Navigator speaks.) Pallette: Hi! I'm Pallette. I'm good at analyzing routes through stages. Alia: I don't suppose I need to say it, but I - Alia - will also assist in navigation. Before you head into battle, be sure to choose a navigator to assist you. Of course, if you're feeling confident, you can always choose to go it solo. Scene 6: Troia Base (Axl teleports to the beginning of the Troia Base area and Pallette''' contacts him.) '''Pallette: You have to clear each area in order to move on to the next one. Depending on your score, the next training session will be altered. (Axl fights through the rest of the Base and Pallette contacts him near the end of the area.) Pallette: I'm picking up what looks like an incredibly tough substance that is resistant to attack. Only the power of a black hole could put a dent in it. It'll take a huge amount of energy. (Axl goes through the boss door and encounters Optic Sunflower.) (If the game is being played in either Normal or Hard mode.) Pallette: '''Oh no! There's some outside data being downloaded! The filename is "CM!" I can't figure out what this data could mean... If Axl has not defeated four Mavericks '''Optic Sunflower: A Maverick Hunter!? Here!? Who in the world are you? Why are you here? Who am I? Axl: This guy's outta control. Optic Sunflower: That's where you're wrong. We may not be the good guys, but we're no monsters. Such concepts are beyond the grasp of halfwits like you. If Axl has already defeated four Mavericks Optic Sunflower: Axl... The shape-shifter. The prototype of the Reploids who will lead the new age... Axl: '''So what? You sayin' I should join you? Tough luck, chump! '''Optic Sunflower: If only you were a little smarter, you could have been chosen, too... (Axl fights and defeats Optic Sunflower, then teleports back to Base.) Scene 7: Back at the Base (When Axl gets back to the Hunter Base, Signas gives him a Mission Report.) (If Axl got an AAA rank on the mission) Signas: Congratulations! You are officially the best Maverick Hunter in history! (Axl stops by the R&D Lab on his way to the Command Room.) Pallette: Hello, everyone. Welcome to the laboratory. This is where you can save your progress and develop Chips. (If Axl has a Rare Metal from one of the missions.) Pallette: The Rare Metal you found has been made into a new Chip. Rare Metal contains powerful properties that are perfect for Chip making. If you manage to find a rare Metal, be sure to bring it to the lab as soon as you can. (Axl returns to the Command Room.) Scene 8: It's Begun Again (X speaks to Alia in the Command Room.) X: Darn! Alia: X? What's the matter? The mission's only just begun. X: That's right... It's begun again... How long must this war go on? Alia: ......... Axl: Just the thought of wiping the floor with those Mavericks makes my trigger finger itch! Alia: Axl! X: No, Alia... Axl's right. There's no time to be wishy-washy here. Even as we speak, Mavericks are causing havoc. (X decides to choose another mission.) Scene 9: Pitch Black (Axl teleports to the beginning of the Pitch Black area.) Pallette: This facility boasts an incredibly advanced security system. I'll try to help you find the lighting controls without being detected. (Axl continues for a short distance until he finds some security drones.) Pallette: '''Psst! ...Guys! I have some information for you! There seems to be an old, out-of-use generator somewhere in this area. It was used for lighting and operating ledges that allow access to high areas. If you can turn it on, you'll be able to see a lot more! ...Did you catch all that? (Axl soon found the generator) '''Pallette: There it is! That's the abandoned generator. Huh? Oh no! It looks like it's broken down from years of disuse. Maybe if you tried to jump start it with a shock... (Axl continues until he reaches a second elevator.) Pallette: '''The elevator goes up really high... And it's so dark... How scary... (Axl enters the door and encounters Dark Mantis.) If Axl has not defeated four Mavericks '''Dark Mantis: Hey, do you even know what the term "Maverick" means? Axl: Maverick? It means scumbags like you, doesn't it? Dark Mantis: Hmpf. How dare you accuse me of being something that I cannot be? Axl: Are you talking about the new generation Reploids' inability to go Maverick? If you're not Maverick, then just knock off the evildoing and we'll call it a day. Dark Mantis: You're awfully innocent for a prototype of us new Reploids. I'll admit I'm a bit jealous. If Axl has already defeated four Mavericks Dark Mantis: I hear you're a prototype of us new generation Reploids. So why did you become a Maverick Hunter? Axl: Because I enjoy mopping the floor with the likes of evil Mavericks like you, Mantis. Dark Mantis: You don't understand a thing, do you? There is no such thing as good and evil. You haven't realized that yet, have you? Axl: I may be a prototype, but don't assume I'm anything like you Maverick creeps! (Axl fights and defeats Dark Mantis, then teleports back to Base.) Scene 10: A Little Crush? (X and the other Hunters return to Base and find the Navigators waiting for them.) Layer: Great job, Zero. Zero: Huh? Oh, thanks. Pallette: Zero! Have you forgotten already? I'm Pallette. This here is Layer. We're the new navigators here. Don't forget about us! (Pallette adopts a mischievous tone to her voice.) Pallette: Layer wanted to talk to you and waited here the whole time for your return. Right, Layer? Zero: Oh, sorry. Anyway, what is it, Layer? (Layer looks surprised.) Layer: Um... I did some research, but I'm unable to determine Lumine's location. (Layer blushes with embarrassment.) Layer: Um... Anyway... That's all. Zero: Hmm. Well, no matter what the Mavericks are up to, looks like I'll have to stop 'em. Scene 11: Primrose (Axl teleports to the beginning of the Primrose area.) Pallette: There's a complex system of switches in this facility that changes gravitational pull. Be careful of falling objects when you change the gravitational direction. (Axl moves into the next area until he comes to a room with multiple gravity switches.) Pallette: It looks like this room has an extra teleporter... I wonder where it leads to? (Axl enters the door and encounters Gravity Antonion.) If Axl has not defeated four Mavericks Axl: '''Antonion... You used to be such a genius. Have you gone insane? What are you planning? '''Gravity Antonion: Insane? Ha ha. That's funny. Are you saying that you yourself are perfectly sane? Are you even sure you're on the right side? Axl: I'm pretty sure. It's not too hard to tell good from evil. That much I know for sure. Gravity Antonion: Ha! I couldn't agree more! The problem here is the world we live in. But I plan to fix all that! If Axl has already defeated four Mavericks Axl: Antonion... Has Sigma made you go Maverick? Gravity Antonion: '''You're the prototype for our new generation of Reploids. Surely, you understand. '''Axl: '''I don't even wanna understand. Sigma is the bad guy here. PERIOD. '''Gravity Antonion: Ha ha ha ha! Fool! Very well, then. I'll destroy you! (Axl fights and defeats Gravity Antonion, then teleports back to Base.) Scene 12: Three Down (X and the Hunters return to the Base and visit the three Navigators in the Command Room.) Alia: Phew... That's the third one. But we still don't know what the Mavericks are up to. Pallette: We still haven't determined exactly why the new generation Reploids are going Maverick. Layer: I'm running simulators right now, but it looks like their virus resistance is absolute. Axl: Yeah, I'm a new generation prototype and I can confirm that. I'm immune myself. Pallette: But if Axl's a prototype, then that means he could go Maverick, too... But maybe since he's a prototype, he'll be OK. Let's analyze his data to be sure. Axl: What? Hey! I'm no Maverick! Heck, I'm a Maverick Hunter! Scene 13: Metal Valley (Axl teleports to the beginning of the Metal Valley area. Pallette contacts him.) Pallette: The ore mined here is used extensively in the Jakob Project... You have to put down the rebellion immediately or risk the project! (A giant Mechaniloid, Yellow Brontes, jumps down out of nowhere and starts to pursue Axl. Axl eventually is able to lure the Mechaniloid over to a large construction crane and uses it to damage Yellow Brontes, who turns and starts to run in the other direction.) Pallette: Emergency transmission! A large scale Mechaniloid inside is out of control. If you don't stop it soon, it could self-destruct and take the whole area with it! (Axl chases after Yellow Brontes and found the cliff which lead to secret path) Pallette: '''I'm detecting some data nearby. I think some routes you didn't have access to before are now open. (Axl continue chases after Yellow Brontes and follows it inside a warehouse. '''Pallette: The Mechaniloid should be in the warehouse up ahead. Be careful in there! (Inside the warehouse, Axl finds Yellow Brontes and destroys it using another construction crane. Axl soon enters the next door and encounters Earthrock Trilobyte.) If Axl has not defeated four Mavericks Earthrock Trilobyte: The minerals we mine here are essential to the development of space. I don't suppose a half-baked prototype like you could guess what I'm getting at. Axl: You Mavericks never made a lick of sense to me. Earthrock Trilobyte: '''I've been chosen and you've been left behind. You'll never be as brilliant as me! If Axl has already defeated four Mavericks '''Earthrock Trilobyte: Do you realize that the ore we mine here is used in space development? Axl: Let me guess... Sigma ordered you to dig it up for him, right? Earthrock Trilobyte: '''A pile of junk prototype such as yourself dares to place judgment on my master!? '''Axl: You're the one with poor judgment, Trilobite. Getting fooled and used by Sigma! Earthrock Trilobyte: '''Our brand new world will soon be born! Fools like you from the old world will fall! (Axl fights and defeats Earthrock Trilobyte, then teleports back to Base.) Scene 14: Data Analysis (When X returns to the Base, Alia tells him about her new information.) '''Alia: I've completed the analysis of the Maverick data acquired so far. What makes new generation Reploids resistant to viruses is their copy chip. The copy chip can actually change a Reploid's DNA. Axl: Did you examine my data? Alia: Yes, I compared your data to the copy chips in new generation Reploids. I found something very interesting. (Alia types something into her computer, and an image of Sigma appears on the screen.) X: Sigma!? Alia: The data embedded in the copy chips closely resembles that of Sigma! I'm not exactly sure what this means, but I'd be lying if I said it didn't worry me... Scene 15: Dynasty (Axl teleports into the beginning of the Dynasty area and boards a Sirius Ride Chaser to chase after his target.) Pallette: The evacuation's not over yet. Looks like there are still aircars on the road. Be careful not to involve Reploids in this mess! (Axl chases nearer to the Maverick and starts to open fire.) Pallette: You're gaining on the target! Just a little more! Keep it up! (After being sufficiently damaged, the Maverick lands on a floating platform. Axl jumps off his Ride Chaser and confronts him.) If Axl has not defeated four Maverick Axl: '''What's going on here, Man-o-war? If you don't return the power to normal, the people of Megalopolis will suffer. '''Gigabolt Man-o-War: ... Axl: '''He's so far gone becoming Maverick, he can't even talk... '''Gigabolt Man-o-War: What? What's a Maverick? Do you know what it is? Axl: Maverick? That's an out of control Reploid like yourself. I'll have to take you down. If Axl has already defeated four Maverick Axl: Has Sigma made you go Maverick? If I don't do something soon, there'll be a meltdown and we'll all be toast. Gigabolt Man-o-War: ... Axl: I can't believe you would claim loyalty to a dirtbag like Sigma. Gigabolt Man-o-War: I'm no Maverick. I'm in complete control of myself and my actions. Axl: '''Not realizing the evil you're doing just proves you're a Maverick! (Axl fights and defeats Gigabolt Man-O-War, then teleports back to Base.) Scene 16: Suspicions (After returning to the Base, X speaks with the others about his suspicions.) '''X: Sigma... I've suspected as much ever since Vile showed up. Alia: Whoever's behind it, they were most certainly after Lumine and the Orbital Elevator. There are some dark forces at work behind the scenes here. I'll continue my analysis. X: I hope you uncover something. (X pauses for a moment.) X: By the way, I noticed a Reploid copying Sigma's body back at the Orbital Elevator. Could that be connected in some way to them going Maverick? Alia: I doubt it. Theoretically, there's no danger in copying others' bodies. X, you've fought Sigma bodies before, so you know how tough their design is. X: I suppose all I can do now is continue taking care of the Mavericks and collecting data. Scene 17: Central White (Axl teleports to the beginning of the Central White area and boards a Barius Ride Chaser nearby.) Pallette: Oh no! The environmental research center's system is down! If you don't hurry, we could all be in great danger! Watch out for crevasses! (Axl fights through the area on his Ride Chaser and soon comes to a long, straight stretch of ice. He is attacked by a large flying Mechaniloid, Ravemanta, and eventually destroys it. Axl jumps off of the Ride Chaser when he comes to a door. He continues through it to the next room.) Pallette: '''In that frozen tundra, there's some ice that can't be melted with normal heat. You'll need some kind of concentrated energy to break through. For example, a laser might just do the trick. (Axl enters the door and encounters Avalanche Yeti.) If Axl has not defeated four Mavericks '''Avalanche Yeti: So you are the prototype who can shape-shift? Axl: If we turn Maverick this easily, I can't say I'm happy to be your prototype. Avalanche Yeti: '''Strong words for someone as lowly as a Maverick Hunter. '''Axl: '''Who you callin' low? You're trying to destroy the world, not me! If Axl has already defeated four Mavericks '''Avalanche Yeti: You have the same abilities and potential as we new generation Reploids. Axl: I'm not exactly flattered by all this sudden attention from your boss. Avalanche Yeti: Ha! We have no use for flimsy prototypes anyway... (Axl fights and defeats Avalanche Yeti, then teleports back to base.) Scene 18: Down in the Dumps (Layer speaks to the three Hunters when they return to Base.) Layer: Good work out there, X. Um.. Zero looks (1) awfully down in the dumps... X: Oh? Are you worried about him, Layer? Layer: No... Um... Not really... As an operator, I'm just concerned about the overall welfare of the team. That's all... X: Zero's been used before by Sigma to create a virus. He's upset that his data was used in an attempt to destroy the world... Layer: Oh, my... Poor Zero... X: He shouldn't blame himself. The problem's already been solved anyway. It seems Sigma may be involved in this new threat as well. Zero wants to take care of him for good this time. So do I. Scene 19: Inferno (Axl teleports into the beginning of the Inferno Area.) Pallette: This place is used to dispose of unusable parts. It's also known as the "Maverick dump". This should be a dangerous mission, but I'll do my best to help out. (Axl continues down into the volcano and sees a large amount of laser generators.) Pallette: '''The floor in this area seems to be structurally unsound. It might break with a good kick. Zero should have a move he can use that should do the trick... (Axl reaches the bottom of the volcano and comes to a door.) '''Pallette: I found an area that's not in the original floorplan! It seems to be really huge. Maybe there's something in there... (Axl enters the door and encounters Burn Rooster.) If Axl has not defeated four Mavericks Burn Rooster: Know where you are, chum? Axl: The name's Axl, and I'm no chum of yours. Anyway, this is the waste disposal center... Burn Rooster: It's so much more than that. It's the graveyard of all the Reploids deemed Maverick. Axl: '''Oh, so you thought you'd just start an uprising in return? That's Maverick behavior. '''Burn Rooster: This is what you mean when you speak of justice? It's you who should be scrapped! There's no place for Reploids like you in the new world we will create! If Axl has already defeated four Mavericks Axl: Why did you start this riot? Are you being controlled by Sigma? Burn Rooster: My master... He will have his revenge for all the Reploids whose broken bodies rest here. Axl: Sad story, but I'm afraid you've been lead astray. You can't believe the things Sigma says. Burn Rooster: I won't let you get in the way of our new world! (Axl fights and defeats Burn Rooster.) Pallette: Emergency transmission! The facility has lost control over the magma flow! Quickly make your way to the mouth of the volcano before you burn up in there! (Axl manages to climb back out of the volcano and teleports away just in time.) Scene 20: The Last Maverick (When X returns to the Base, Alia updates the status information.) Alia: Phew... Looks like there's only one Maverick left. Could this be the last of them? Or is this just the beginning? Layer: It's been a long time since they've gotten their hands on Lumine. The Elevator seems normal so far, but that's just making me more nervous. Axl: Just try not to think about it. We've come this far. Let's just take care of that last Maverick and move on, OK? Alia: You're right, Axl. There's no time to be worried. X: Right! Let's go! Scene 21: Booster Forest (Axl teleports to the beginning of the Booster Forest area.) Pallette: This place was used to develop rockets, Now, some just call it the "rocket ruins". Maybe there's still some old Ride Armor leftover around here somewhere... (Axl continues until he reached the first enemy checkpoint) Pallette: I'm detecting some unusual data nearby. It seems really old, but it could be useful. (Axl continues until he reached the area with upper and lower paths) Pallette: There are many alternate routes through this facility. Some routes are blocked with containers that can only be broken with Ride Armor. (Axl enters the door and encounters Bamboo Pandamonium.) If Axl has not defeated four Mavericks Bamboo Pandamonium: You have the same copy ability that we new generation Reploids enjoy. Axl: ... Bamboo Pandamonium: '''Have you ever thought that power could change the world? '''Axl: The only thing I think is how it comes in handy in whipping you Mavericks! Bamboo Pandamonium: Such petulance. I suppose we have no use for you after all. If Axl has already defeated four Mavericks Bamboo Pandamonium: You have the same copy ability that we new generation Reploids enjoy. Why do you think my master overlooked you when he assembled the others? Axl: Your joy at being chosen by that worm proves just how Maverick you've become! Bamboo Pandamonium: It's because you are not needed in our new world. (Axl fights and defeats Bamboo Pandamonium, then teleports back to Base.) Scene 22: Sigma's Return (The three Hunters meet back at the Base to discuss the situation.) X: There's not doubt in my mind now. This whole incident has Sigma written all over it. Where is he, anyway!? Alia:'' It's obvious that Sigma's involved, but things are bound to be different this time. It doesn't seem as if he's controlling these new Mavericks like puppets. They all seem to... BE him... '''Axl: Do you mean copies of Sigma? Alia: I'm... not sure. So far, all the sites attacked have been related to the Jakob Project. (The discussion is interrupted by an alarm.) Alia: Huh!? I'm picking up a transmission! (They all look at the monitor and see Sigma reveal himself.) X: Sigma! Sigma: Long time no see, X. X: You just don't know when to quit, do you? Sigma: Don't worry, X. It'll all be over soon and we'll never have to meet again. All the primitive space development of your world now belongs to me... Zero: What? Space? Sigma: That's right. Our future lies in the sky! Your old world has outlived its usefulness. X: Maverick scum! What's your scheme this time? Sigma: Scheme? This is providence! I'm merely ushering evolution along its natural path. Axl: Evolution? (The transmission abruptly ends.) X: So, Sigma was really after the Jakob Project all along? Alia: If you stop to think about it, it makes a lot of sense. Space development and the emergence of new generation Reploids aren't unrelated. Zero: So, he's causing these new generation Reploids to go Maverick, huh? We can't let him get away with this. Alia: Sigma's transmission was disrupted by the orbit of the satellite. This is lucky! The Elevator is still functional, so we can use it to get to him! (The new mission to Jakob Tower is shown onscreen.) Scene 23: Jakob Tower (Axl teleports to the bottom of the Elevator.) Pallette: All I can do now is wish you luck. Come back safely, everyone! (Axl boards the Elevator and fights through the multitude of enemies while riding towards space.) Pallette: '''You're almost at the top now. Good luck up there! (Axl gets off the Elevator and arrives at a large flat platform. Vile flies down to Axl.) '''Vile: '''Ha! You're still concerned with justice when the world is on the verge of destruction? '''Axl: You've got it, buddy! Thought I'd dispense a little justice your way before I go after Sigma! Vile: '''The Orbital Elevator... the energy, the space minerals... the rocket data... The route to space - the thing that's allowed this world to survive this long - is ours! At times like this, how important is your precious term "Maverick"? '''Axl: '''I'll tell you as soon as I'm done turning you into scrap! (Axl fights and defeats Vile, who teleports out. Axl returns to Base.) Scene 24: Chasing Sigma (Back at the Base, Zero talks to Layer.) '''Zero: Vile... Sigma... Just like old times... Layer: Zero... Does it remind you of the virus? Zero: So, you heard about that? He tried to use me to destroy the world. Layer: ......... Zero: That's why I've got to find him and turn him into a pile of molten scrap! Be my navigator. Help me find that Maverick before he fulfills his plan! (Axl and the other Hunters teleport to the Gateway area and heads towards where Sigma is.) Pallette: I'm picking up Sigma's signal. Be on your guard, everyone. (Axl continues down the hallway and reaches a large room with eight teleporters inside. He rematches with each of the eight Mavericks again. When they have all been defeated, an alarm goes off and the room starts to shake.) Pallette: '''Emergency transmission! Evacuate immediately to the teleportation site! (Axl dashes out of the room just before it starts to explode and almost reaches the teleportation site before Sigma drops down in front of him.) '''Axl: Sigma!? Did you think you could keep us away by running and hiding in space like a coward? Copy Sigma: Run? Hide? You're mistaken. We merely chose to leave that ignorant planet behind. Axl: Whatever you say. Either way, I'm gonna toast you right now! Copy Sigma: Which one of us will be "toasted?" Let us see... You are not one of the chosen. Only we new Reploids may live in this new world! I've no use for flimsy prototypes! (Axl fights and defeats Sigma, who turns out to be just one of the new-generation Reploids using a Copy Chip. Axl teleports back to Hunter Base.) Scene 25: Sigma's Base Alia: I'm picking up multiple Maverick signatures on the moon's surface. What is this? X: I think it's Sigma... Layer: How can you tell? Zero: I can sense it, too. It's him. Pallette: So you're saying that other was a copy? Axl: Seemed like it. (Alia pinpoints Sigma's location and displays it on the monitor.) X: Well, this is it... Sigma! I'm coming for you! Here we go, Hunters! Let's move out! (Axl teleports to the surface of the Moon.) Pallette: It's me... Pallette...... Listen...to...... Sigma......must...... ......interfering ...signal... (Axl fights through the fortress and eventually comes to a large door. Inside he finds a massive Ride Armor, piloted by Vile.) Vile: '''So, you still refuse to give up your struggle, eh? Are you so blind that you've somehow convinced yourself that hope remains? '''Axl: If all I have to do is defeat you, then I'm full of hope, buster. Vile: Ha ha ha... I suppose it'd be a waste to just destroy you now. Maybe I'll wait till the last possible moment and have a little fun with this. (Axl fights and defeats Vile, who appears to explode.) Scene 26: Vile's Revenge If Axl brought X as a partner for this stage (X teleports in after Vile is defeated.) Axl: '''Phew... Well, that about wraps that up! '''X: '''Yeah. Let's go... Sigma's waiting. (Axl exits the room, but the door suddenly slams closed behind him, locking X inside.) '''X: W-what!? (Vile appears, heavily damaged, with his battered Ride Armor from before.) Vile: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! (Vile charges forward, and X hears him slam Axl against the other side of the door.) Axl: Oh no! X! (Another explosion is heard. Axl reluctantly continues forward into the fortress alone.) If Axl brought Zero as a partner for this stage (Zero teleports in after Vile is defeated.) Axl: Phew... Well, that about wraps that up! Zero: '''Yeah, but Sigma's still out there. It's too early to pat ourselves on the back. (Axl exits the room, but the door suddenly slams closed behind him, locking Zero inside.) '''Zero: Oh no! (Vile appears, heavily damaged, with his battered Ride Armor from before.) Vile: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! (Vile charges forward, and X hears him slam Axl against the other side of the door.) Axl: Oh no! Zero! (Another explosion is heard. Axl reluctantly continues forward into the fortress alone.) Scene 27: No Turning Back (Axl reaches the middle room of the fortress, and sees Sigma himself sitting on a large throne.) Sigma: Hmpf. So you must be the one they call Axl... The prototype of the new Reploids. I'm surprised you've made it this far. Axl: Hey... Stop calling me a prototype. I'm me. And you... You're a Maverick. Sigma: You are a puny and weak prototype! Nothing more! Your copy ability is far from developed. That's why you were left out. Axl: '''The Mavericks are one club I'd prefer to be left out of! '''Sigma: Only the pure new generation Reploids - my children - are worthy! Axl: Your children? Sigma: Yes, prototype... My children. The new generation Reploids born of the Jakob Project all bear copy chips containing my personal data. And now, the final phase of that project begins! You shall be destroyed! (Axl engages Sigma in battle, but is unable to do much damage and is nearly defeated halfway through the fight. Sigma grabs Axl by the throat and hold him above his head.) Sigma: Wallow in despair and hopelessness! The plan to destroy the world you so love is finally coming to fruition! I shed no tears for you and your kind! Ha ha ha ha ha! It will all be over soon! Axl: Ha! If I give up now, all my efforts would be wasted. I refuse to give up! Scene 28: Hunters Reunited If Axl brought X as a partner for this stage (X suddenly drops down and fires at Sigma, who stumbles back and drops Axl.) X: '''Axl! Are you OK? '''Axl: X! So you made it, too... X: There's no time to lose! Let's finish this! Sigma: Ha ha ha... What's this? Your friends arrived, eh? No matter! You are powerless in the face of the ruler of the new world! Powerless! If Axl brought Zero as a partner for this stage (Zero suddenly drops down and fires at Sigma, who stumbles back and drops Axl.) Zero: Looks like I made it in time. Axl: '''Zero! You made it! '''Zero: Well, I couldn't leave the whole thing up to you, could I? C'mon... Let's go! Sigma: Ha ha ha... What's this? Your friends arrived, eh? No matter! You are powerless in the face of the ruler of the new world! Powerless! (Axl and Sigma resume their battle, and Axl eventually defeats him.) Sigma: Impossible! How... could you... You couldn't... Destroy... the old... world... new age... Hrrgh! (Sigma explodes.) Scene 29: The True Enemy (The sound of Sigma's explosion fades, and the three Hunters gaze at their enemy's remains on the stairs. Lumine emerges from the shadows and stands near them.) X: Oh, Lumine. Are you OK? Lumine: Am I OK? Of course. Now that you've defeated Sigma, I supposeyou're satisfied. Thanks to you, the plan has gone smoothly. Axl: But Lumine, weren't you just used by Sigma? Lumine: Used? I don't think so. You see, he merely helped my plan along. The new generation Reploids have been awakened, and the new world is at hand! (Lumine suddenly engages X and the Hunters in battle, and X manages to temporarily beat him back.) X: Lumine! What are you doing? Don't tell me you've gone Maverick, too... Lumine: Maverick? You don't really think that's the case, do you? That's why you can't finish me off, right? You don't have it in you... X: .........! Lumine: The copy chips we new generation Reploids possess... They were derived from data from hundreds of old model Repolids.(2) That means, of course, that Sigma was also included in the mix. Do you understand what I'm getting at here? Axl: Copy chip? Sigma? That means that I'll go nuts like he did?(3) Lumine: Sorry, but prototypes like you don't have the specs to cause something like that. Besides, was Sigma really crazy? Axl: .........? Lumine: He rebelled against your world. But he had his reasons... The rest of us new Reploids could turn like that at any moment... (Scene fades out.) Scene 30: Paradise Lost (Lumine continues to explain the situation to the Hunters.) Lumine: This decision to wage battle against the old world was made consciously. In other words, we possess the power to go Maverick at will! (An image is shown of the New-Generation Reploids in their Sigma bodies from the beginning of the game.) Lumine: X... Do you really have what it takes to stop us? You're merely tools of the humans... tools of the old world. You think you can stand up to those of us who have evolved this far? (X lowers his Buster. Lumine cackles with glee.) Lumine: The world is changing. Therefore, it's only natural that evolution take its course! Now, line up to be exterminated! (X lowers his head as if in shame, when suddenly a blast from Axl's gun hits Lumine on the shoulder.) Lumine: Agh! (Lumine glares insanely at Axl.) Axl: Don't let him get to you, X. He's the enemy. (Axl continues to point his gun at Lumine, who clutches his shoulder where he was hit.) Lumine: Enemy, ally... This issue isn't so black and white. Reploids, along with humanity, have irrevocably changed. The nature of their existence has also changed. You are not needed in our new world! (Zero tightens his grip on his Saber.) Zero: You can babble all you want, but we're not going to let you get away with this! (X and the Hunters prepare to fight again with renewed resolve. Lumine starts to glow and transforms into a massive seraph-like form. X fights and eventually defeats Lumine after a long battle. Lumine reverts to his original form and collapses to his knees a short distance away from the Hunters.) Lumine: Unbelievable... You may have defeated me, but it's too late to stop what's already begun... Axl: I'll take on plenty more like you, if that's what it takes. Lumine: Ha ha ha. You really don't have a grasp of the situation, do you? Oh well... You'll find out soon enough... X: ......... (Lumine appears to die, and Axl cautiously approaches the body. Suddenly, Lumine's body cracks, and several tentacles shoot out, hitting Axl in the head and shattering his helmet crystal. Zero jumps forward and slashes the tentacles, destroying them. X catches the unconscious Axl in his arms while simultaneously charging his Buster. He fires at Lumine's remains, vaporizing them. After a moment, X turns to look at Axl.) X: Axl! (Axl groans, still unconscious, and X looks at Zero. The two sigh with relief. Alia contacts them urgently.) Alia: X... X... Status report! X: This is X... Axl... Axl has taken damage, but he's fine. We're headed back now... (Scene fades out.) Scene 31: Epilogue (Scene fades in again as the Hunters ride back to Earth in the Orbital Elevator. X gazes out into space with the unconscious Axl in his arms, lost in his thoughts.) X: Awakening...That's how Lumine described it. He said this was evolution... If he's right... Then what are we doing? (Scene fades out and returns to the three Hunters as a group. Zero walks up to stand by X.) Zero: I bet you've been thinking about what Lumine was saying a while ago. (X looks at Zero, almost in surprise.) Zero: Well, don't let it get to you. Just becoming Sigma could hardly be called evolution. (Zero turns away again.) Zero: Anyway, X... Even if we Reploids are destined to join the scrap heap when that evolutionary step does comes about, we still have to fight... Not only against the Mavericks, but against our own destiny as well... (Scene fades out.) Scene 32: The Future of Copy Chips (The final part of the story is heard as the game credits roll.) Narrator: When news of Lumine's going Maverick reached the ears of those in power, it was decided that all new generation Reploids with copy abilities still in production would be canceled, and the manufacture and use of copy chips would be terminated. However, with the development of space in full swing, the demand for these advanced new generation Reploids had not dwindled. Years later, production in copy chips once again resumed despite the advice on those who had studied their history... (Scene fades out) Scene 33: Dr. Light's Last Wish (After the final story scene, a message from the late Dr. Thomas Light is shown. Humans and robots living in harmony and equality. That was my only wish. - Dr. Thomas Light (Scene fades.) Scene 34: Encounters With Vile (Axl encounters Vile during one of the missions.) Vile: Ha ha ha ha ha! Why don't you just give up now and get it over with? The world as you know it? Mavericks? Kiss it all goodbye! Mayhem, doom, and destruction! That's what we were built for! (Axl fights and defeats Vile, who teleports out. Axl continues on.) (Axl encounters Vile during another of the missions.) Axl: Vile, was it? What are you up to here? What do you plan to do with Lumine and the Elevator? Vile: Don't worry about Lumine. Unlike you, he holds some importance to our plan. Axl: '''I don't care if you were once a Class A Hunter... You're Maverick now, and I know just how to deal with scum like you! '''Vile: Ha ha! Did I make you mad? Bring it on! (Axl fights and defeats Vile, who teleports out. Axl continues on.) Notes (1)The spoken dialogue here says "looked". References *The Mega Man Network Category:Scripts